


A Simple Celebration

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: 2NE1, I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy birthday Minzy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Somi has been looking forward to celebrating Minji's birthday all week, but Minji's been so stressed from work that a crazy birthday adventure may not be feasible. But that doesn't mean that they can't have just as much fun with a relaxing day at home.
Relationships: Ennik Somi Douma | Jeon Somi & Gong Minji | Minzy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Simple Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Minzy!!

After calling Minji’s cell for the fifth time that week with no response, Somi needed a new plan. Normally she wouldn’t mind the lack of contact—well, she wouldn’t mind it _too_ much. Somi knew that Minji had been taking on some extra shifts at work lately. But it was Minji’s _birthday_ for crying out loud—Minji should get some time to celebrate with her best friend…if said best friend could ever get hold of her, anyway.

Somi would just have to be more direct. Shoving her phone back into her pocket and grabbing her purse, she headed out of her apartment and began the journey to Minji’s place. Luckily, it was only five minutes away so Somi wouldn’t have to spend much time walking in the cold. She hurried along the sidewalks as quickly as possible, and a few minutes later she burst through the door of Minji’s apartment building. Now she just had to get into Minji’s apartment, she thought as she knocked on her door, and…

…there was no response. Of _course_.

Somi pounded on the door again, and for good measure she sent a quick “ _I’m outside your door_ ” text that would have been terrifying if it had come from anyone besides Somi. But still, nothing. Minji was probably at work. Sighing, Somi plopped herself down on the hallway floor. She’d wait for as long as she needed to…but hopefully not for longer than an hour. That would just be excessive.

Finally, after twenty minutes of adding impatient selfies to her Snapchat story, Somi saw Minji walking toward her from the other end of the hallway. She scrambled to her feet and greeted Minji with a bright smile. “Happy birthday, Min…ji? Woah, are you alright?”

There were huge bags under Minji’s eyes, and half of her hair was falling out of her already messy bun. She made eye contact with Somi and didn’t even bother trying to smile. “Ugh,” Minji said. “Work is stupid. Everything is stupid,” she groaned as she unlocked her door, stepped inside, and flopped onto the couch.

“Work is very stupid,” Somi agreed as she followed Minji inside. She carefully undid Minji’s hair tie and ran her fingers through Minji’s hair. “What happened?”

Minji sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.” She sat in silence for a minute while Somi kept brushing her hair. “I’m sorry I wasn’t returning your calls,” Minji muttered. “It’s just…with work…and when I’m not working I’m sleeping—”

“Shh.” Somi let go of Minji’s hair and took a seat next to her on the couch. “I know. It’s fine.”

Minji sat up and rested her head on Somi’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

Somi smiled. “Anytime.” She wanted to enjoy that moment, but she was afraid that if she didn’t say something, Minji might fall asleep with in seconds. “Sorry I didn’t bring you a birthday present,” Somi said. “I was planning on asking you what you wanted, but then your stupid work happened.”

Laughing, Minji looked at her. “I don’t need a present. What I really need is you, me, Netflix, and lots and lots of junk food. I’m not gonna let my job ruin my birthday.”

“And neither am I,” Somi said, jumping up from the couch and running to the kitchen to begin raiding Minji’s cabinets. “We’re gonna eat so much chocolate today that you’ll never be able to be sad again.”

“I knew you were my best friend for a reason,” Minji laughed.

Somi blew her a kiss, and Minji responded with a finger heart. It was wonderful to see Minji’s spirits lifting already.

She returned to the living room with her arms full of snacks, and she proceeded to drop them onto the coffee table. “How’s that?” she asked.

Minji looked over all the food. “It’s almost as perfect as you are.”

“Aww,” Somi said as she sat back down. She scooted in close as Minji wrapped a blanket around them and turned on the TV. As the show started playing, Minji unwrapped a chocolate bar.

“Sorry your birthday stunk so much,” Somi muttered under the dialogue from the show.

Minji shrugged. “It’s not so bad.”

“Really?” Somi asked, looking at her friend in confusion.

“Yeah.” Minji snuggled closer. “How could it be a bad day when I get to spend it with you?”

Somi smiled. She couldn’t have agreed more.


End file.
